


За двоих

by ermineah



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermineah/pseuds/ermineah
Summary: Им было пятнадцать, когда Бракстон кое-что понял.





	

Им было пятнадцать, когда Бракстон первый раз захотел бежать из дома. Желание - липкое, противное ощущение, сдавливающее горло, - захватило его целиком, и долго не получалось понять, от чего Бракстона воротит больше: от дома или от собственной паскудной слабости.   
Мать бросила их. Видимо, часть её наследства отложилась у Бракстона в голове.   
В такие моменты зависть к братцу добавляла паршивости ощущениям - тот хотя бы не переживал из-за таких пустяков. А порой складывалось впечатление, что он вообще не переживал, и что ж, тогда его жизнь можно было назвать самой лучшей в мире. 

Им было пятнадцать, когда их в первый раз надолго разлучили - братец подцепил какой-то вирус и долгое время не ходил в школу (очередную, бесконечную, Бракстон перестал запоминать их названия, как перестал запоминать города), а отец в своей обычной манере лечил не его, а силу воли. Из школы Бракстон возвращался уставший, часами сидел у кровати братца, заставлял глотать таблетки, мерил температуру, отбиваясь от него, ещё более нервного и чувствительного к прикосновениям в этой своей болезни, успевал делать уроки - и отключался до самого утра. Бежать ему хотелось страшно, до зуда, до грохота пульса в ушах. Мир сужался, темнел по контуру, и всё, что видел Бракстон - дверь. Чёртова дверь и чёртово спасение из его дерьмовой жизни.   
Он уже вышел из возраста, когда мог бы понадеяться, что найдёт мать и будет жить вместе с ней, но не терял уверенности, что протянет на улице сколько нужно, чуть ли не месяцами, пока не найдёт нормальную работу. Ему хотелось нормальности, хотелось чего-то обычного, понятного и простого, как у ребят в классе - Джима, Картера, как бы их там не звали.   
Жизни, где проблемы заканчиваются невкусным обедом или порванным рюкзаком.   
\- Нет, нет, не буду, - протяжно, на одной ноте начал кричать братец, стоило зайти к нему в комнату.   
Человек, склонный жить по расписанию, он быстро приноровился ко времени, и приди Бракстон позже, братца тоже прошибло бы, но уже из-за опоздания.   
\- Прекрати.   
\- Не буду, не буду, таблетки, не буду.   
Он отчаянно мотал головой, раскачивался в стороны - он выздоравливал, и это должно было радовать, ведь одной проблемой у Бракстона становилось меньше, но вместо того только раздражало.   
\- Соломон Гранди, - начал шептать братец, и это стало последней каплей.   
Бракстон вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, и уже у конца коридора услышал, как братец начал крушить что-то в комнате. Если ему хватало сил на это, то уж как-то и с болезнью справится.

Им было пятнадцать, когда уродом, ненормальным, помешанным ублюдком назвали именно Бракстона. Он мало общался с другими, держался в стороне и держал язык за зубами, он настолько привык, что они с братцем всегда вместе, настолько привык оглядываться, всё ли в порядке, что даже в его отсутствие смотрел за своё плечо. Вместо свободы Бракстон чувствовал только тошноту: она наполнила его жизнь с первой мысли о побеге и усиливалась с каждым вечерним приступом. Тошнота, отвращение, злость, которую он вымещал только в тренировках с отцом.   
Отцу было на него плевать. К этим Бракстон смирился уже давно.   
Это случилось, когда братец вернулся в школу, здоровый и всё такой же отсутствующий, казалось, что он не болел вовсе, потому что знал ответ на любой вопрос, с лёгкостью писал все задания, лишь бы его не трогали и не обижали.   
\- И как же тебе осознавать, что даже твой отмороженный брат умнее тебя, а, Бракс? - спросил кто-то из парней уже на выходе из школы. Кажется, его звали Джим. – Это что же, из вас двоих тупой ублюдок - именно ты?   
Бракстон заметил тогда, что братец перестал вращаться на месте, собрался, как учил отец, и сконцентрировался. Он готов был бежать или принимать удары. Готов был драться, потому что драться хотелось самому Бракстону.   
Потому что, так уж вышло, они оказались связаны сильнее, чем можно себе представить.   
\- Знаешь, Джим, - через некоторое время сказал Бракстон, выдыхая короткими рывками, - в чём твоя ошибка? Я могу объяснить, мне не сложно.   
Он прижимал Джима коленом к земле, заламывая руку, и с каждой секундой тянул всё сильнее. Из носа стекала кровь, ухо горело от удара, но Бракстон едва сдерживался от улыбки.   
Братец был рядом, стоял в стороне, баюкая руку - какой-то из тупорылых кретинов умудрился съездить по нему куском камня. Вряд ли перелом, но Бракстон ещё не успел посмотреть. Он вёл беседу.   
\- Отпусти.   
\- У тебя не очень хорошо выходит отвечать на вопросы, да? Ничего страшного. К этому приходят. А ошибка твоя, Джим, была в том, что ты оскорбил меня. Понимаешь, - сказал Бракстон уже тише, - скажи ты такое моему брату - ему, знаешь ли, всё равно. Ему плевать, что ты меня оскорбишь, таким он родился. Но я? Нет. Мне не плевать. Я не люблю, когда меня обижают.   
\- Да пошёл ты! Отпусти.   
\- И знаешь, что ещё? Мы-то уедем отсюда. В какую-то другую школу и другой штат. Как обычно. А тебе жить с этим переломом ещё несколько месяцев.   
\- Каким ещё переломом?   
\- Вот этим, - сказал Бракстон и надавил.   
Тогда он услышал - и про ненормального, и про помешанного ублюдка.

 

Им было пятнадцать, когда Бракстон кое-что понял.   
Он отмывал себя от крови, обрабатывал ушиби, чтобы болело меньше, а рядом ждал своей очереди братец - он бы на себя забил, но Бракстон не давал уйти. Сначала вылечить себя, потом вылечить брата, всё как учат в самолётах.   
Ухо болело больше всего.   
\- Мне не плевать.   
\- Чего?  
\- Мне не плевать, - повторил братец. - Мне не плевать. Мне не плевать. Мне...  
\- Я понял, тихо. Тебе не плевать. Как скажешь.   
\- Бракс.   
Он оглянулся - непривычным было обращение по имени, непривычным было обращение в принципе, то, что братец решил с ним пообщаться, да ещё и так настойчиво.   
Его почти не зацепило, руку он уже не баюкал, очки нервически поправил ещё в самом начале, но до сих пор слегка выравнивал дужку. Может быть, её немного загнуло, нужно было проверить.   
Смотрел братец в сторону, немного вниз, и Бракстон успокоился. Ничего такого. Захотелось поговорить. Может, снова сейчас начнёт про свои цифры. Когда его захватывает, то не заткнуть бывает.   
\- Бракс, - сказал он, серьёзно и очень раздельно, выговаривая, будто свой стишок про Соломона Гранди. - Мне не плевать. Когда тебя обижают. Мне не плевать. Мне...   
Бракстон выдохнул.   
Комок, застрявший в его горле, противный и липкий, соскочил ниже и позволил нормально сглотнуть. Братец посмотрел ему в глаза, коротко, но внимательно, и, кивнув, снова опустил голову.   
\- Бракс. Мне не...  
\- Я понял. Ты ценишь меня, я ценю тебя. Мы братья, так? Так. - Бракстон протянул ладонь. - Рука болит? Дай, я посмотрю. Ты слажал, когда тот, второй, начал бить снизу - никогда не давай ударить себя дважды в одно место, нас разве не так учили? И потом, когда...

Им было пятнадцать, когда Бракстон понял, что давно привык говорить за двоих, решать за двоих и присматривать за двоими; им было пятнадцать, когда он понял, что думать за двоих будет вовсе не он.   
Им было пятнадцать, когда он понял, что не сбежит от семьи, потому что это самое отвратительное предательство, и потому что ближе у него никого не будет.   
Им было пятнадцать – и лучше бы им оставалось пятнадцать навсегда.


End file.
